clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
OpenStreetMap
Allgemeine Beschreibung zurück zu Profile Auf Freiwilligenarbeit basiertes Projekt, eine Art Geodaten Wikipedia, mit dem Ziel eine frei nutzbare geodatenbasierte Weltkarte zu erstellen mit dem Ziel freizugängliche, nutz- und editierbare Geodaten zu erstellen. Das Freiwilligengagement bezieht sich auf Datenerhebung und Verarbeitung bis zur Mitarbeit in der Softwarenetwicklung. Gründung Projektgründung durch Steve Coast (Link Akteure) im Juli 2004 in London Art der Organisation, des Unternehmens Eine übergeordnete Organisation die das Projekt kontrolliert gibt es nicht, institutionalisierte Organisationen die das Projekt unterstützen, aber keine Rechte an den Daten haben: *seit 2006: OpenStreetMap Foundation, in Großbritanien registrierte Non-Profit Organisation *in Deutschland FOSSGIS e.V *in anderen Ländern? das Projekt basiert auf free and open Lizenzprinzipien für den Inhalt und angewandte Software: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.0 (hierzu bald näheres). Zur Zeit wird daran gearbeitet auf die Open Database License (ODbL) vom Open Data Commons (ODC) zu wechseln Mitglieder, Nutzer:innen, Artikel, aktueller Stand Adresse (n) verschiedene Zugänge, erste Sammlung: http://www.openstreetmap.org/ (automatisch in deutsch, wie kommt man auf die englische Version?), OSM-Wiki: http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Main_Page Deutscher Server: www.openstreetmap.de/, deutsches OSM-Wiki: http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/index.php?title=Hauptseite&uselang=de Bearbeiten Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung Geschichte/Entwicklungspfade bis heute Infos hinzufügen die beim ersten offline blogging recherchiert wurden!!! ''' 2004: *Gründung OSM Projekt *... 2005: *... 2006: *Gründung der Openstreet Map Foundation *Kollaboration mit Yahoo zur Nutzung der vertikalen Luftbilder *Kampagne “ Free our data” von The Guardian, englische Zeitung *... 2007: *Automotive Navigation Data (AND) stellt Datensets zu niederländischen Straßen sowie indischen und chinesischen Bundesstraßen zur Verfügung *Erste State of the Map konferenz *Gründung OpenAerialMap, eine auf open licence basierte Luftbilder Database zu unterhalten *Abschluss der Übertragung von Straßendatenset vom US Census TIGER (Daten ohne Copyright) *... 2008: *Zweite State of the Map Konferenz *... OSM Kartenentwicklung BRD im Zeitraffer: http://www.geofabrik.de/gallery/history/index.html noch einfügen u.a.: *Gründung OpenCycleMap *Hamburg die erste fast ´komplett´ erfasste Stadt, wann? http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Hamburg '''Zukunftsentwicklungen: *Ausbreitung: Neben der Nutzung der freien Daten in diversen Kontexte (siehe oben, verwendung der Daten) scheint das OSM Projekt bzw. der Diskurs über frei zugängliche Geodaten auch über das Projekt hinaus Strukturen von anderen Organisationen zu beeinflussen, die mit Geodaten arbeiten. So wägt der Ordance Survey (nationale Kartierungsbehörde der Regierung des Vereinigten Königreiches) ab, seine Organisationstruktur zu verändern um Daten für die Allgemeinheit bzw. auch dem OSM zur Verfügung stellen zu können. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OpenStreetMap&oldid=327292874 *Herausforderung: Update von den Datensets *Daten zunehmend interessant für kommerzielle Anbieter "New start-ups like CloudeMade in the UK and Geofabrik in Germany are being founded and funded around the business model of providing services around OSM” ….The big players are increasingly trying to use crowd sourcing methods to improve their proprietary databases – see Tele Atlas’s use of Tomtom data or Google’s MapMaker, while savvy (and smaller) businesses are realising that there is much to be gained by working together with the OSM community. Smaller digital mapping services like Autopoietic Systems, Tann Limited (ASTL) and Holland’s Automotive Navigation Data (AND) have donated significant amounts of data OSM." (Ed Freyfogle ( 27.11. 2008): OpenStreetMap grows, spawns ecosystem http://eu.techcrunch.com/2008/11/27/openstreetmap-grows-spawns-ecosystem/, Zugriff 25.11.09) Benutzeroberfläche besonderer Softwareeinsatz Infrastrukturen Server in London Server in einzlenen Ländern, u.a. Deutschland, berlin FOSSGIS … wo noch??? Akteursanalyse Aufteilung nach Funktionen/Rollen? enger und weiter Kreis etc. hierzu Infos vom Milano Lab Akteursanalyse und P3 Projekt einholen, Zusammenfassung auf Unirechner und Festplatte Für Akteure eignet sich ne visualiserte Darstellung! Ideen dazu vorschlagen, Freitag 27.11.09! bisher nur erste Sammlung, unstrukturiert: *NutzerInnen + Mitglieder (Aktive etc.) etc...raussuchen! *Steven Coast, der Gründer von OSM studierte Physik und Informatik in University of College in London, z.Z. Vorsitzender der OSM Foundation; 2009 ist er an der Gründung von CloudMade beteiligt, eine Firma die OpenStreetMap Daten für kommerzielle Tools verwendet. Zur Gründung erhielt CloudMade 2008 ein venture capital funding von 2.4 Mio Euro. *„OpenStreetMap Foundation“ internationale Non-Profit Organisation gegründet 2006. Rolle: Spendensammlung, Gremium zur Entscheidungsfindung und Verantwortung für OSM (??? Aus dem deutschen Wiki eintrag zu osm, in der Selbstbeschreibung http://www.osmfoundation.org/wiki/Main_Page steht: supporting but not controlling the project.), Ziele: Bereitstellen, Erzeugen, Verteilen und Vergrößern eines geografischen Datenbestandes. Weitere Aufgaben: Serverbetreung (in London an der UCL) und Betreuung von dem Domainnamen www.openstreetmap.org, Beschaffung von Finanzmitteln, kümmert sich auch um u.a. Haftbarkeitsschutz *FOSSGIS e.V., eingetragener und gemeinnütziger Verein mit dem Ziel freie „Geographischer Informationssysteme (GIS) im Sinne Freier Software und Freier Geodaten“ (FOSSGIS, www.fossgis.de/, Zugriff 22.11.09) zu fördern und zu verbreiten. FOSSGIS entstand 2008 aus der 2000 gegründeten GRASS-Anwender-Vereinigung e.V. (GAV). Rolle u.a.: Betreibung der Server von www.openstreetmap.de, Verwaltung von Spendengeldern, Verhandlung mit Behörden, Informations- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. (WAS PASSIERT IN ANDEREN LÄNDERN; REGIONEN?) *Kommerzielle Promotoren: http://www.geofabrik.de, u.a. Veröffentlichung eines Buch zu Open Street Map (gibt es in der Bib, aber leider verliehen bis 22.12.09, sonst in der Stabi? http://www.openstreetmap.info/) „OpenStreetMap ist ein freies und nicht-kommerzielles Projekt; jeder kann die OpenStreetMap-Daten kostenlos herunterladen und weiterverbreiten. Allerdings hat nicht jeder die Zeit oder die Mittel, diese Daten selbst in eine Form zu bringen, wie er sie für sein eigenes Projekt braucht. Auch haben professionelle Anwender oft Bedarf an einem gewissen Service Level und einer Kontinuität, die ein Community-Projekt nicht unbedingt leisten kann. Die Geofabrik überbrückt diese Kluft zwischen freiem Projekt und professionellen Anwendern mit maßgeschneiderten Datenangeboten, mit Beratung, Support, Training und Software-Entwicklung … Die Geofabrik unterstützt OpenStreetMap. Sowohl Frederik Ramm als auch Jochen Topf sind tatkräftige Mitglieder der OSM-Community. Die Geofabrik hat bei Datenimporten und Fehlerbeseitigung geholfen, und Software, die die Geofabrik entwickelt hat, ist ins Projekt zurückgeflossen. Aktuell unterstützt die Geofabrik finanziell den GPS-Verleih für das OpenStreetMap-Projekt. http://www.geofabrik.de/geofabrik/openstreetmap.html *Technische Unterstützung Hosting der Server in London durch: a.) VR Centre for the Built Environment, ansässig am University College London (UCL) and Imperial College London seit 1997, eine Interdisziplinäre Initiative in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen universitären und wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen und einem Konsortium von 16 industriellen Partnern. Ein Schwerpunkt der Arbeit sind die Begleitung von Designteams und ihren Klienten in Entscheidungsprozesse mit Hilfe der Simulierung und Analyse virtueller Modelle von gebauter Umgebung. http://www.vr.ucl.ac.uk/ b.) Bytemark Hosting, ein 2001 gegründetes Beratungsunternehmen welches bis 2002 auf freiwillige Basis operierte und seit dem kommerziell im Bereich Netzwerkinfrastrukturen und Softwarentätig ist. http://www.bytemark.co.uk/ *Wikipedia: Installierung (und betreung?) der Wiki-Software für OSM *Sponsoren z.B. für Konferenzen u.a.: Yahoo, Google, Multimap